


Celebrate!

by LenaVanderquack



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Parties!, This is really self indulgent, but hope you enjoy!, its ships if you wanna interpret it that way!!!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaVanderquack/pseuds/LenaVanderquack
Summary: Webby and Violet discover that Lena has never had a celebration or been celebrated before. They decide to change that.This is the most self-indulgent fic I’ve ever written. It doesn’t even fit with the canon timeline. Yes, I know it’s May and I’m posting a Christmas fic please have mercy. Violet is kinda ooc but we’ve also only seen her for one episode so ;-;





	Celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the idea made me happy so hopefully you enjoy as well!!!

“Wait- You’ve never had a Christmas party before?!”

  
“Uhm…”

  
Webby was shaking her head and talking to herself before Lena could even react.

  
“I guess that’s not that weird… Not everyone celebrates Christmas, duh…” She looked back up at Lena with wide eyes. “Hanukkah? Uh…” Webby began listing off names that Lena was sure she’d heard or seen somewhere, but were otherwise foreign to her.

  
She waved her hands and set one on her friend’s shoulder. “No! Uh… I just never really celebrated… anything like that? I saw some stuff around, and I’d been around people who did, but just… never personally,” she shrugged. “I didn’t really come from a family that did celebrations, y’know?”

  
Webby was still giving her an incredulous look that screamed, ‘how could this be possible?!’ when Violet spoke up. “What about birthday celebrations?”

  
The question was shocking enough to Lena that it almost tore a laugh out of her. Almost.

  
“I was born out of the shadow of Magica. Not really something worth celebrating,” she laughed out awkwardly.

  
This made Webby let out an inaudible gasp and stand up from her spot on the bed, towering over the two. “No birthdays?!” she cried.

  
Lena winced at the sound. “Nope, no birthdays, Webs,” she sighed.

  
“Well… Well, we have to fix that! We gotta throw you the best celebration ever!” she declared.

Violet looked on in amusement and concern, and Lena lowered her head with a groan.“I don’t even know what day I was created. It’s still not something to celebrate,” she complained.

  
It was Violet that cut her off this time. “What about the day you came back? That’s something!” she offered with a grin of her own.

  
Webby began bouncing in place. “Yeah!” She leapt from the bed and grabbed Lena’s arm. “The day you joined the family is the perfect day to celebrate!”

  
Lena fell back onto the floor in defeat. “Et tu, Vy?” she sighed.

Violet just smiled and shrugged in response. Webby and Violet grabbed Lena’s hands and tugged her up. She smiled and went limp, watching them struggle to lift her.

  
“Come on! We’ll have a sleepover…”

  
“Webby, we do that every night. I live here,”

  
“Open gifts…”

  
“Today’s not even the right day!” she laughed.

  
“Have cake!” Violet piped up.

  
“And where’d you two learn to bake?” she asked, lifting her head up to look at them.

  
Violet grinned and gave one last tug until Lena was sitting up, finally defeated and ready to resign and just see where the night took them.

  
Webby stood and punched the air triumphantly. “To the kitchen!”

  
Lena allowed herself to be dragged into the kitchen with a fond smile on her face. It wasn’t even evening yet, but warm lights glowed from the living room and staircase and just about every wall, filling the rooms with a Christmas feeling that Lena had never really known in a home before, just a secondhand feeling from when she was out in town in the winter. Which was often, considering how cold the amphitheatre got in those late months in the year.

  
She thought about those months, spent often alone, curled up under as many blankets as she had, too cold to bother moving. And when she did venture out to find some temporary warmth downtown, it was filled with bright lights that hurt her head, smiling and laughing families running around, and loud music played everywhere. It would always seem to follow her throughout the last three months of the year at least.

  
Whatever school she would be at for the year always had something small going on too. Something to mask the suffering of kids at a boarding school. Lena never liked it, and wasn’t really in those places long enough to really allow herself to enjoy it. And when she moved into her small basement in the amphitheatre, her life revolved around that small room and the shadow following her every move.

  
She had always felt like she had been watching these… “celebrations” through a foggy window. She could see it, but it was distant. She wasn’t apart of it. Aunt Magica never talked much about holidays or celebrations other than that dime, dime, dime. Even now, in a nice home where she was clearly welcomed and encouraged to participate in every small strange thing they had, she still felt like that. Distant. She was was watching from over the cliff, close, but not close enough to join without stepping into some abyss that she wasn’t sure she was ready for.

  
Maybe it was for the best she’d never celebrated a holiday before and this was her first dip into the holidays.

  
She was shaken from her thoughts with shudder at just the idea of a holiday with Magica.

  
Instead, she shifted her focus back to Violet and Webby’s conversation, moving to hop onto the counter and watch them create their own disaster. Violet seemed to have at least some idea of what she was doing as she and Webby crawled all over the kitchen, grabbing different things from different cabinets. Lena was pretty sure she would trust a cake made by her.

  
But in this situation, there was an issue… The two were very much more interested in having a good time and dragging Lena into it rather than making an actual, edible cake.

  
Lena would not be eating any cake made by them today.

  
She laughed along with their antics, only slightly distracted, and helping them get things she could reach. It’s not like she could be of much help otherwise, as she knew no more than them about making food.

  
“Girls!”

  
Webby stopped mid-stir, spoon in a bowl of… something being held by Violet. Lena cringed at the voice of Webby’s grandmother and lowered her gaze to the floor, not wanting to face the large, angry woman at the door. The other two girls stopped and looked up with their own sheepish smiles. Violet backed away, closer to Lena, who glanced up warily.

  
Beakley sighed and looked at her granddaughter with a softer look. “What are you three doing?”

  
Webby put the bowl down and ran over, fists clenched. She explained the situation as dramatically as her own little Webby mind could make it, making Lena sigh and laugh along with Violet, who still looked slightly terrified.

  
Webby held her breath as her grandmother sighed and looked over the three and the mess they’d made in the kitchen already. “Well, we don’t want to have another Della incident…” she started. Webby’s eyes filled with understanding and she looked down. Lena shuddered. She’d witnessed that event as a shadow but the sight of those cakes still made her stomach churn.

  
“But…” Beakley continued, “Lena deserves to have a good first celebration.” She looked at the girl in question, eyes twinkling. Lena, flustered, lowered her head again, fighting a smile. “I can handle cake. You three should go into town and do something fun-” she was cut off by an excited gasp from Webby. “But dress warmly and be back before dark,” she said gently as Webby rushed over to hug her, before running back to her friends and grabbing their hands.

  
“Thank you granny come on let’s go!!” she squealed in one breath, dragging the two girls behind her.

Lena and Violet caught each other’s eye and grinned. They followed their excited friend upstairs to her room and Lena just watched as Webby threw on jackets and a scarf, Violet pulling her own coat out of her bag. Lena glanced around awkwardly. She hadn’t really ventured out of the mansion much. She wasn’t sure if she had a jacket.

  
But before she could think too much about it, Webby was pushing a jacket into Lena’s arms with some gloves. She laughed a bit as she looked at them. “I’m a bit taller than you, Webs,” she pointed out gently.

  
Webby just grinned at her. “Well, it can work until you pick out a new one, right?”

  
Lena hummed, pulling it on. It was small, but it would suffice for a little while, like Webby said. She let the two girls cover her in whatever extra garments they had until she was probably more warm than needed inside the mansion. She dug through her own side of the room and pulled out a tattered beanie, pulling it over her head.

  
And finally, they left. They sat together on the back of the bus, Webby’s legs swinging as she and Violet discussed in depth some nerd thing that Lena didn’t quite grasp. She tuned out of the conversation as soon as words of a different language started leaving their mouths. She looked out the window at the snow covered ground. Despite being covered, she still shuddered, memories of snow covering the amphitheatre floor, ice cold water seeping into her room and even a blanket being unable to save her from the cold.

  
Memories of the cold seeped through her jacket, making her shudder again, ghosts of the cold brushing her feathers under the jacket. She didn’t realize that she’d closed her eyes until she was opening them again, startled out of her thoughts by a pressure against her arm. Violet was looking up at her, the beginnings of worry in her gaze as she ever so slightly leaned on her. “Are you cold? I admit that it probably isn’t very warm on the bus,” she said. Lena just shook her head.

  
Webby poked her head out from Violet’s other side. “Oh no, Lena, you’re cold?!” And before she could protest, Webby was already up and moving over to Lena’s other side, nearly falling, but managing to pull herself up onto the seat and lean on her. “We should stop somewhere and get hot chocolate!”

  
Lena couldn’t help but smile at the two pressed up against her sides, and warmth seeped back into her that wasn’t just from the physical contact.

  
Things were quiet most of the ride back, and Lena was pretty content with that. Violet spoke up when they stepped off the bus. “Lena,” she started. She looked at her smaller friend expectantly, urging her to continue. “I know what I’ve figured out about you already, but… What were things like for you? Before going to the manor, I mean,” she asked softly, and Lena almost stopped, caught off guard.

  
Webby, for once, was quiet, but Lena could feel their hands brush and she didn’t have time to ponder if it was intentional. But still her silence must have been too long because Violet spoke again, “Of course, that could be a sensitive subject… Sorry.”

  
She shook her head. “No, just kinda… a heavy question? Uh, pretty normally, I guess, except with a living shadow attached to me at all times and telling me what to do.”

  
“That doesn’t… sound like it would lead to a very normal life.”

  
“Huh. Guess not,” Lena murmured. “Well, we travelled here, and I don’t remember a lot of those earlier years… But here in Duckburg, I lived in that amphitheatre, you know?”

  
“Wait, wait. The old broken amphitheatre on the beach?”

  
“That’s the one. Had a secret door with a room underneath it.”

  
Violet went quiet to think about this. “That… Sounds like a really cool hideout place?” she offered, and when Lena just gave her a flat look, she kept going. “But not to… you know…”

  
“Live in long term? Yeah. I do know.” Violet went silent. Webby was still uncharacteristically silent as well and Lena frowned, discomfort and guilt filling her chest. “Sorry. Nothing against you, I didn’t mean to sound harsh, I just…” she sighed. “Tough subject,” she finished shakily. Swallowing hard, she threw an arm around Violet. “But hey, it’s in the past, and now, we just have to worry about finding someplace warm and then getting back for some cake!”

  
Violet smiled slightly at her. “Sorry I brought it up.” Lena just shook her head in dismissal, but Violet continued. “But if you ever need to get something off your chest, I’m sure myself or Webby will listen, yeah?”

  
Webby still didn’t speak up, but this time took Lena’s hand and squeezed.

  
Lena felt pressure build up behind her eyes and she quickly spoke. “Yeah, yeah, how about that hot chocolate, Webbs? Your girl is cold,” she said, rushing to change the subject. But she hoped her thanks showed through anyway.  
In the way her two friends held onto her and smiled, she thought it did.

  
Webby grinned. “Just follow me!” she declared excitedly.

  
The subject finally drifted back to things more normal, at least their normal, as they walked along and each got cups of hot chocolate at a small cafe on a busy shopping corner. Most of Lena’s contributions were just complaining about the cold. She only completely let go of either of them to grasp her warm cup and hold it close, the others mimicking her actions. Lena turned and gazed up at the lights beginning to turn on around the center, bright red and green and white lights around every street corner and shop, Christmas trees slowly spinning in store windows, and strings of light leading to one, huge Christmas tree at the very middle of the shopping center.

  
Webby and Violet stood next to her to stare up at it, and she didn’t realize how she must have been staring until she heard their giggles. Blushing and flustered, she looked down. “Bright lights…” she mumbled as a vain excuse. But for once, the lights weren’t nearly as harsh as they once had been.

  
Watching her two best friends start to walk towards a store, talking about something that was lost under all the sound, Lena wondered if it was because she was already constantly in the presence of two brighter lights every day.

  
Smiling, she followed them to the stores.

 

Needless to say, shopping was overwhelming. Lena felt like she’d been out for days by the time they’d gotten through maybe four shops. She was having fun, without a doubt, but was getting tired. But she had picked out some new clothes for the cold weather. And putting those on revitalized her a little bit. Being out “celebrating” with her two friends made her heart race with excitement and filled her with enough energy to keep going.

  
It was dark by the time they were headed back to the bus stop, and Lena was sure they would be scolded when they got home.  
Home. that was a weird thought to come to her head.

  
But she was far too tired to even think about what would happen when they got back, and judging from the look of her friend, Violet was as well, leaving only Webby as hyper as she was when they’d arrived.

  
Lena almost fell asleep on the bus. Almost. She had trouble sleeping sitting up. But she was fairly sure Violet fell asleep when she leaned against Webby and didn’t move the rest of the ride. Eventually, Webby leaned on Lena’s shoulder, not quite asleep, but ready for a quiet ride. Lena smiled down at them softly.  
Her hunch had been correct, as they faced a small lecture from Webby’s grandmother, and Lena, despite the situation, didn’t turn away for once. She just kept the small smile on her face as she apologized along with the rest of them.

  
The scolding didn’t last long, as they walked to the kitchen and, as promised, there was cake. They ran over excitedly and Lena lifted herself into a chair first, gazing down at the cake as her eyes widened at what she saw.

  
‘Welcome to the family, Lena’ was written in careful handwriting across the top of the cake. Lena could only stare, that same pressure behind her eyes building up again. She didn’t catch it fast enough to stop it this time, and didn’t even realize she was tearing up until Webby gasped. “Are you okay? Lena?” Even Violet looked concerned, unsure of what to do.

 

Flustered, Lena rubbed her eyes quickly. “Yeah! Yeah. Sorry. Hungry.”

  
Thankfully, Webby took this easily. “Oh! Sorry. We should have gotten something while we were out too.”

  
Violet didn’t see through her though. She just smiled and sat with her.

  
Lena, much more aware and careful of not crying in front of her friends, sat between them and ate the biggest slice of cake she had probably ever had.

 

Lena lay on her back on the floor of Webby’s room, Violet in a sleeping bag near her and Webby completing their small circle on the floor with them. In her own words, ‘I’m not leaving my two best friends to sleep on the floor alone!’ They’d had one failed attempt of all being on the bed, and eventually moved down to the floor.

  
Webby and Violet talked quietly, Lena staring up at the ceiling as she listened to them slowly dozing off mid-conversation, a smile on her face. Their soft voices faded to hushed whispers, before fading so silence and soft breathing.  
Lena’s smile grew, and she didn’t stop the few tears this time. Before rolling over to finally go to sleep, she let herself whisper one last thing to her friends, whether they were awake to hear it or not.

  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! My twitter is @lenavanderquack come hang out with me ~


End file.
